Odd Happenings
by alphawolf1242
Summary: in this the Cullen's just happen to come across clary, Jace, and there gang of demon killing friends. the Cullen's need there help . will they help or leave the Cullen's to there doomed fate. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer**: I do not own the mortal instruments or twilight unfortunately.

This is my first please tell me if you would like some thing to change I will think about it.

**Odd Happenings**

clary pov

prolouge

" Jace come on tell me where we are going?" I begged. we were going some where do you think he would tell me. I turn 17 and boom big suprise. right now we are bording a plane to who nows where.

"No it's a suprise and where's the suprise if I tell you" Jace laughed as he borded the plane behind me. Coming along was Isabell, Alec, Maria, and Simon. how they got my mom to go along with this plan.

We were flying first class they must have been planning this for awhile. "Simon please tell me where we are going"? I asked hopping that he would give in more easily then jace.

"Nope, that a seceret come on we will be there soon. So you'll find out soon enough" he reasoned with me. Guess they really got him into the whole seceret thing. Wait, a few hours that would mean that it has to be across the country. The only thing i was told was that it was with in the counry. Great the plane's taking off


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

"Edward i demand to know what's happening" I stated planly as ho walked into the room. He gave me a look that said he would but he sure took his time for this. it felt like an entunity.

" ok the vultury is on there way and we are contacting all of the vampires we know. But I don't think it will be enough. I did'nt expect them to accually come back. But they are and this time they want our heads. so unless a maricle happens they might get what they want." he explained. I was absoultly horrified by this.

" Why us" i cried. I tryied to hold back the weird cry we vampires have but couldn't. Edward pulled me close and held me. His sholder was very comforting.

"Because we stood up to them and they found areason to come for us." He explained carfully. Man why cann't they let us be for at least a couple hundered years.

Clary's pov

" We are here this place is where I trained when I was younger to get use to the wettness". Jace said. All I could wonder is wettness even a word.

"Um, Jace where exactly is here"? I questioned. He gave me a look that he won't tell me till later. thats wonder full he still won't tell me.

" What I can tell you is that it is the wettest place in the whole USA". He replied simply. oh the stated this in class last week um. oh yeah fork, washington. wow, thats what we are doing here training.

"More training just tons of fun".I rolled my eyes. He saw me roll my eyes and made me regret it. He picked me up I closed my eyes and throw me on the hotel sofa. I screamedthen he came and kissed me.

"don't think so negatively". He wispered then out lound he continued."you'll have time to do stuff we will be here for a month so". he ended.

"what one whole month"I gaped. He smiled. How did he get me into this."But school It's ending and I need to go or my mom will kill me" I relised. As that was the way to get back.]

"Got that covered there is a very good school here in forks where we all have to go" he smiled. should have known. they have it covered everytime.

Bella's pov

" what do you mean we have to go to school we have both graduated" I complaned. We were all going to school again for the well my second time. But, we are back in forks. And it is so nice school is ending So we won't have to be there for long. It just feels weird.

" Yes so we blend in with the general public" Edward explained for the milionth time. Oh well he would most likely have to expain it again tommorow before school. It was about tweleve o'clock midnight.

"This might end baddly if we go missing half way through the month" I asked trying to find a way out. I hope this works.

" no they are to be here by the time school is let out" he set me spiraling for another loop hole. and heres a shocker I couldn't find one. Guess I was going back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

just wanted to say that i'm sorry it changes between charater so quikly. That is because I'm so use to short chapter when i read so if you don't like it don't read or give me idea's thank you- alpha

clary's pov

"hmp". I just landed a fail of a jump off a tree he just wanted to see what I could do before i got to ready for school. So he knew what he had in store. Well, by that fall I would Guess alot.

"You ok" jace yelled down to me. what did he think I just fell twenty feet out of a tree my but hurt and now I needed to change.

"yes I should be fine once my but stops hurting" I yelled. He jumped down and I don't think I will get over how gracefull he was. He gave me one of his crooked smiles and my heart almost stopped.

"come on lets go get you changed everyone will be waiting" he said as he helped me up. we got to the hotel changed and everyone headed to school. We had to walk to school because we didn't have any vehicle.

we walked mostly in silence all the way to the school. Once there we got our schedules and walked to the cafateria. When everyone saw us come in they just stared at us girls were looking Jace over. All of the sudden I wa completely jealous. So I grabbed His hand and he looked at me.

"Whats wrong" he asked inosently. I guess he didn't see all the girls totally checking him out. Oh well no need to tell him that.

"Oh it just the idea of going to a new school" I replied. He smiled once again my heart fluttered. Then from across the room abunch of pale people. They were staring at us. It was odd and from where i was i could see all there eyes were the same color gold."Jace they all have gold eyes thats wierd and they are all unhumanly gorgeous" I wispered. just as i finish they all looked away as if on cue.

"well then lets go say hi" He said back. we walked over everyone had at least two hiden weapons on them exept for simon. How we got in with out getting cought. "Hi we are new here and so we were wondering if you could show us around" Jace said easily.

"Hi my name is edward. And we are new to the school to. So we won't be much help to you." Edward explained. But I knew jace enough that he was going to push some more. Espescialy sense i could tell they weren't normal.

"OH where are my manners." who is he kidding he didn't have many. Edward laughed alittle after that thought." My name is Jace this is clary, isabelle, alec, simon, and last but not least maia. we are staying here for a little while we should get to know each other.

"lets go out side for a second please?" edward asked politly. Jace motioned for him to lead the way. All the people at the table followed one had long brown hair , one with short brown, one with long blonde hair, another with blonde, and one with a lite brown hair with rippleing muclse. the rest were skinny But they all had some thing in common pale white skin.

We were outside in the woods when jace stopped. Edward stopped and looked at us. We stood there looking at each other for a while. Then I realised how deep in the woods we were."Ok what are you worlocks, vampires, werewolfs, or faeres?" Jace asked.

"How do you know we are not human?" edward asked. Jace laughed. "Well we are vampires." I was so confused the only vampire that was able to go out in sunlight was simon. "So this simon fella is a vampire?" he asked

"How do you know that?"I demanded. He pointed to my head." Wait you read my mind" I said after a while. He stood there then the girl who looked like a pixse. gracefully walked up to shake my hand. I reached out carefully.

"Hi my name is Alice. We have powers you see Edward can read minds I can see the future jasper here can control emotions." He walked up to her and she held his hand." Bella over there with edward can pretect her mind from intrution as you would put it. The rest don't have powers." she finished. I don't understand vampires don't have speacial powers.

"wait to prove you are vampires show your fangs." Jace said. we were waiting for there fang and they started wispering. we got worried. Are hands went to where we hide the serhpant blades. They noticed our move ment.

"We don't have fangs no vampire dose. even ask your friend simon." jasper stated confused. Simon walked forward and had his fangs come out. They were shocked. Even Edward and Alice. We waited for them to say some thing.

"wait he acctually has fangs. what the hell this isn't normal"edward said in shock.

"yeah it is we have seen lots of them to close for comfort."Jace sneered.

"ok then we are the fang less vampires there are alot of us around the world."Edward replied "my father carlisle would like to talk to you guys. we would like to hear your story at you can stay at our place."

"ok I'll trust you but the second you betray my trust i will kill you." jace warned easily.


End file.
